The Adventures of the Random Narrators: in The Avengers
by jadedragon2141
Summary: So this a fanfic about the Avengers, involving two narrators for added fun. They decided to add in a girl named Suki, or Nai, who has powers much like Aang from the Avatar. And, a certain frosty has joined the Avengers... What. Will. Happen!


la la la la laaaaaa...dooo do dooo...**oh**!

**Hello there! I didn't know you were here...*glares at purple haired girl next to her***

**Anyways, my name is jadedragon2141, and this here is my partner in narration, Reyna!**

**Reyna: Hi there! *waves* You guys can call me Rey. Or Na..or Rey-Rey...or-**

**Me: Ok, I think they know their options. *flips through notebook* Let's start with...this one!**

**Reyna: Ooh, definitely. I think we should skip the author's note.**

**Me: Wait, don't I have to introduce myself a bit more?**

**Reyna: That'll wait. We must start the chapter! **

**Me: But...**

**Reyna: No buts! I'm putting in the line!**

**(Reyna: I also would like to add that since there are two narrators, Jade will talk like **this **and I will talk like** _this. Ok? Let's go!)_

* * *

Me first.

_Fine._

New York. Good city. Awesome shops. Great food. One thing that was bad, though, was the crime rate.

_Luckily, every day and night, great defenders prowled the streets, saving the world, not caring if the world finds itself back in jeopardy again._

That isn't entirely true. Look at Spiderman. Angsting in all his glory.

_Getting off topic, Jade! This is about the Avengers!_

Ok, alright! Sheesh. Almost everybody who's seen these heroes fight, they think, 'Wow. If they're so organized in battle, they must really have a close connection; a harmony during the times they don't need to fight.'

_They are so wrong. Let's take a look at the Avengers. Today, they are going to add a new member into the team: a twenty-one year old girl, named Nai. S.H.E.I.L.D. really thinks she should stay at Avengers' Tower because she might be a potential threat, but the Avengers have seen her fight, and they think she would make an awesome Avenger._

Let's go into Loki's point of view, since he's a new Avenger as well.

_Wait a minute, Loki's an Avenger? What?_

Yup, he's an Avenger. POV switch!

Loki's Point of View

I cannot believe this. One month ago, I nearly broke all of my ribs by those green hands. Now those same hands were handing me a Midgardian meal called waffles. Strange, how fate likes to toy around with certain people, especially me.

"Another!" My pig of a brother slammed his fist against the table.

"Thor, please don't break the table again. It's an import. Besides, didn't you have, like, 6 waffles by now?" The girl who lived with the Man of Iron bantered while handing Thor two more of the patterned cakes.

"Besides, I want some too! I only just woke up, and this guy finished half of the stack already! Give me those." The archer took the cakes from Thor's hands, and placed then on his own plate. "Do you want yours, Loki?" He pointed to my plate with his forked eating apparatus.

"No." I answered, watching him reach over and pulling the cakes to his plate, bathing them in a golden liquid before plunging them into his mouth.

"Mmm...wow, Pep, these are good." The spider chewed her cakes in a precarious way, savoring each bite.

"Thanks, Nat." 'Pepper' nodded, pushing a porcelain cup filled with a dark liquid towards me and the Hulk.

"Coffee." The captain answered me while looking at a paper filled with various writing and pictures. "Great morning liquid. Keeps you up, so drink decaf in the evening if you do."

I nodded, taking a sip. My eyes widen slightly when the robust flavor hits my mouth.

"So, Loki...I have a question." The Man of Iron took a swig of wine from a glass. Heavy drinker, this man.

"And let me save some awkward silence by saying, yes, I will join you and your 'team'." I took another sip of my coffee.

They all turn and look at me, except for my brother, who is smiling like a big goof.

"I told you he would join, Stark."

"But...he's supposed to be the cruel and heartless guy!" The archer whined. "I don't want a baddie like him to join our ranks."

"I may appear heartless. But in truth, I've just learned to use my heart less." I smirked, cooling down the coffee with a soft breath.

"Ooh, burn. He got you there, Clint." Natasha grinned.

"Ok, then. But how are you going to fight?" Steve put his small stack of paper down and put his plate away.

"With my Jotun form, obviously." I downed the rest of my coffee, but winced when I realized exactly what I said.

"Yo-what? Is that another magic trick?" Stark rubbed his head.

Sighing, I put my coffee cup down. "I shall show you once we start sparring."

Thor got up and came to me. "Brother...you do not need to bring forth that form. There are other ways to fight..."

I frowned, finding that old hate and rage again. "Even if I did use other ways to fight, this form will always come. A natural instinct, if you will." I got up from the table and walked towards my room. "Besides, my power multiplies. I would like to explore the Frost Giant in me. It may hold many powers that even the wisest and most experienced magic casters cannot use."

As I walk to my room, I hear Thor say,

"Avengers, Loki is using a thing that he has hated for many a day. I say that you should give him time. Learn to...trust him."

I chuckled. Good luck with that.

Steve Rogers's Point of View 

Huh. Asgardians get weirder every day.

I can't believe I'm saying this but...I trust Loki.

I don't think they saw it, but Loki's eyes were blue. And the other day when Thor was talking about him, he said he had green eyes. When we fought Loki, I thought I'd see hate, evil, and malice. I did see that, but it wasn't his. It was something, or someone else's.

If I said that to the guys, they'll think I've gone crazy. Me, the co-leader of this group, supporting the guy who got all genocidal and took out the lives of many, many people in New York City.

Anyways, I had a newbie to worry about. Two newbies, counting Loki. But he could wait. Nai was the top priority now.

Nick went crazy when he found out about her. A girl, with no specified origin, comes out of nowhere, suddenly having the ability to wield water, air, earth, and fire. Strange stuff.

According to her, she was born with the ability, but the powers were kept dormant by her parents because the powers weren't needed. But now she used them, and boy, could she use them.

Clips had been shown to the crew.

Amazing. Just wow.

We then had a very lengthy meeting, considering whether she would be an Avenger or not.

Everyone voted. All five. Hawkeye couldn't do anything, since Hulk's hand met Clint's face. Pizza bagels.

"Okay guys, Nai is going to be here soon. We better clean the kitchen and gear up. Good first impressions go a long way." I told the crew before going into the kitchen.

"You heard the man. Chop chop!" Tony made his way towards his workshop. "Mark Idontevenknowwhatnumberanymore, suit up."

His flying armor responded, and made the mistake of taking the route that involved nearly chopping the Hulk's hair off.

"STARK!"

I dashed into my room.

"Nat, Clint, take the roof! I'll get my shield! Try to calm him down." I talked into my com link, getting my shield. "Stark, just...activate stealth mode or something! Hide!"

"Will do, meatball!" I saw him fly over my head, disappearing bit by bit.

"COME BACK HERE, METALHEAD! WHY I OUGHTA..." Hulk roared, leaping after Stark.

"Hulk, stop!"

Everyone stopped. That voice wasn't familiar.

"Hi! My name's Suki. But you guys know me as Nai." A girl, with brown hair and multicolored eyes came out of the elevator.

"Is this normal? I'm not surprised." She smiled, crossing her arms. Her messenger bag was decorated with weird symbols.

"Oh, wait, did I come in too early, Rey?" She looked up towards the ceiling. "Oh...oops, forgot that the others can't see you...ahem." She looked back down at us, then took the symbols off of her bag.

"What is all the commotion? It sounded like an army drill." Loki came out of his room. "I sensed a new presence as well, and it was..." His wandering eyes finally settled on Suki. Or...Nai? Suki.

She put the symbols on the table next to her. "I needed to do something...can you guys stay still?" Taking off her bag, she placed her hands on the symbols, and said, "Moroi."

The symbols started to float into the air, forming a circle around her outstretched hands.

We could see the symbols clearly now. There was a blue one, a red one, a green one, and a white one.

"Dhampir." She said.

I felt a tug in my gut. Tony looked at me. "Is she on crack or something?" He mouthed.

"Stop it." I mouthed back.

Suddenly, the red symbol started burning brightly. It was on fire. The blue symbol fell, the green symbol quivered slightly, and the white one spun like crazy.

"Huh. No waterbenders. Fire, and, surprisingly, air dominance. One earthbender...yes." She grinned, looking at Hawkeye. "Thanks for waiting." The symbols floated on to her bag.

None of us moved. She chuckled slightly, grinning sheepishly.

"I...um...I'll explain that later...I'll just go get the rest of my bags...hehe..." She backed up to the elevator and shuffled in. "Be right back!"

"So much for first impressions, huh?" Nat got down from the railings. "Finally! Girl power."

"I think she was quite charming. Bit on the crazy side, possibly," Thor sat back down.

"Say, did anyone else feel anything in their gut?" Clint put his bow away.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Aye."

"I did."

"Hulk not like."

"Jarvis? Could you check on that?" Tony started to put the armor away.

"I did, sir, but it wasn't a matter of high concern. Ms. Suki's magic had something to do with it, possibly, because there was a spike in readings of, should I say, spiritual energy." The Al responded.

"Huh. Know anything about that, Loki?" Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Aw, shucks, I'll just say that our little magical reindeer got himself twitter patted!" Clint mock-cooed.

Oh, bother.

Now Let's Switch to our lovely Narrators!

_Ah, yes, the archer could be right._

Yup...uh, Rey? Can you give me a glass of water?

_Sure, I was just going to get some myself. Be right back._

Thanks!

...

Is she gone? Yes! Author's Note time!

**So guys, you like?**

**I think this is a great start to this fic. So rate, review, fave, and do whatever to this! Criticism is welcome, but be nice, plz ;3**

**Next chapter is going to be called Disney Infinity Shenanigans. Ooh...I wonder what'll happen...****Rey: Hey! You started AN without me!**

**Jade: Sorry! I just had to! You can mention references if you want to. **

**Rey: Fine...Did any of you readers figure them out? If you want we could make a little comp, maybe give a shout out to the guessers, plus, we have a guest spot for a narrator next chapter...**

**Jade: But we aren't even popular yet!**

**Rey: *puppy dog eyes***

**Jade: Ack! Fine! Guest spots will be available for all the chapters that we put on to the story! If you guess correctly for the refs, we'll PM you! If you're an Anon, we can try and incorporate you in if you make up a name.**

**Rey: Ok, 'nuff said. See you next chapter!**


End file.
